College Party Catalyst
by Karate Koala
Summary: College life is a new era for young adults. For some, it's the beginning of their careers. For others, the time of their lives that they live to the fullest. For Alexis, it's the time to break down the walls surrounding her greatest interest, and then improvise from there. She hasn't really thought it through that much. [Modern lemon one-shot.]


**Written By: Karate Koala  
Fandom: How To Train Your Dragon  
Genre(s): Romance  
Rating: M  
Warning(s): Lemons, coarse language  
Pairing(s): Hiccstrid**

 **There seems to be a demand for Hiccstrid lemons (Considering the success with _Astrid's Dare_ , which absolutely shattered any and all of my expectations. Thank you btw)** **, and I wanted more practice writing lemons. So here we are! This one-shot has a bit more story, since I used one of my dead prompts (Which is below this paragraph). So expect to feel like you're being thrown into the middle of a story. Or actually the end of a story. You'll find out I like having my plot and build up. As well as a nice, conclusive ending. Even for a story focusing on the lemons.  
**

 **Prompt : Hiccup is bullied for three more years. Hiccup is treated like shit, and it shows. It's just that no one cares enough to look. Astrid starts to look closer and realizes he is nothing like the boy that gave her admiring looks years ago. She decided then and there to get to know Hiccup more, but he pushed back surprisingly hard. Astrid, though, is nothing if not stubborn. She enrolls in Hiccup's college of choice, unknowingly bringing his demons with him.**

 **Harper - Hiccup  
Alexis - Astrid  
Thaxter - Thuggory  
Eric - Eret  
Sean - Snotlout  
Riley - Ruffnut**

* * *

College Party Catalyst

"Harper!"

Said man groaned at the familiar voice that called after him. A young blonde woman with the natural beauty of a professional supermodel jogged up to his side.

"What do you want?" He said, in his usual stoic voice.

"Well, I was wondering if you could give me a few pointers for physics. I mean, I remember that everything that had to do with science were your strong classes back in high school." Alexis said.

Harper sighed, "Sorry, but I can't now. Perhaps later if you can't find someone else?"

"What's happening now?" She questioned.

"My roommate asked me to come with him to a fraternity house party, and help prepare. Wouldn't stop badgering about it till I agreed." _That_ got Alexis' attention. She's never been big on parties, but perhaps she could get him to loosen up and try to have fun with her.

In the time she has tried to get closer to Harper, she has only found out how many barriers he has put up to keep people like her out. She can't exactly blame him. If other people treated her like they treated Harper, she would have completely broken from not even a fraction of his experience. She can't help but think that no matter how strong Harper is for surviving the ridicule, it still changed him. Eighteen years of that abuse will change your look on the world into something darker, no matter how strong someone is. She knew what she was mentally signing up for though, when she wanted to befriend Harper more. So despite all of the barriers Harper built, Alexis was far from surrendering. At the glimpses she has seen of the real Harper, she knows he is a great man, and she wants to make it up to him in anyway she can provide.

"Tonight? Mind if I come? I don't really have anything planned after practice."

"I really couldn't care less, Alexis. I have to get going though."

"O-Okay then. I'll... see you around..." She said as she stopped to look at Harper go into his dormitory building. Alexis let out a long sigh when she was alone and started walking to her own dormitory.

Alexis Hofferson. That's her. High school prom queen. Gymnastics and track captain. Runner-up valedictorian, second only to one of the brightest minds of her national class. It's an impressive résumé to anyone and everyone, _but_ Harper. That is something she has come to realize very quickly in the last year. Harper is _always_ going to be her exception. In everything. From smarts to... attraction.

Then she had to stop and think.

She's going to the same party her exception is going to.

* * *

Alexis barged into her dorm with a shopping bag in one hand. The sudden entrance caught Riley's attention

"Whoa there, cowgirl. What's got you excited and is _that_ a dress!?" She exclaimed. Riley has worked tirelessly to get Alexis into expanding her wardrobe beyond her usual athletic and casual wear. Now, here she is running to her room with something worn for a night clubbing. Alexis practically ignored her as she went straight to her room.

Five minutes later, Alexis was looking in her full-body mirror checking herself in her new dress that has been strategically chosen for this night. This is the first time she has ever dressed to turn heads, and is taking _I_ _f you got it, flaunt it_ to new heights. Harper may be stubborn, but he is still male. It's always instinct to look for a suitable mate, no matter how much of a gentleman someone is or supposed to be. She knows that she is good looking, and can look drop dead gorgeous with enough effort. Hopefully, she can get the crack in the armor she needs.

She wore a bright red dress that stuck to her body like a second skin. The sides of the dress were opened, making it look like it was ripped at several places. It was a strapless dress that pushed her breasts up, accentuating her cleavage to the point she was sure it was going to cause a lot of _reactions_. The dress ended mid thigh and her toned legs continued on for miles. The entire dress was simple, but still effective.

Alexis crossed her room to her dresser and got out a black, lacy thong that was unmistakably see through. _If I'm going to do this, I'm going to go all out,_ Alexis thought as she slipped on the thong under her dress.

Afterwards, she sat down and did her hair in an intricate braid over her left shoulder, and put on some light makeup and mascara. Just for extra measure.

Looking in her full-body mirror again, she ran her hands over her hips, wondering how much of an impression she's going to make at her first house party. And more importantly, the impression she'll leave on Harper.

" _Dayum_ girl," A voice called. Alexis turned around to see her roommate shamelessly checking her out. "So what is so important that Alexis Hofferson is dressing up?"

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with."

"Oh come on. What is with you lately?" Riley complained. In all honesty, Alexis thought that she was growing out of her high school friendships. A lot of her friends just sort of orbited around her since she was 'Miss Perfect'. Now she is realizing how meaningless those friendships are. All Riley does is try and force her to go to parties and hook up with some random jock since _'College is the time to get wasted'_ in her words. If not that, then she is judging her for something she is doing, like befriending Harper. The one time Alexis told Riley about that, she spent the next week dragging her to parties to _'Make her forget about the useless hiccup'._ Again, her words. At least her new teammate, Heather, seemed supportive. Giving her a few ideas, as well as providing escapes from Riley and other boys.

"Like I said. Nothing you need to concern yourself with."

At that moment, someone knocked on their door. The perfect getaway. "I'll get it. I'm leaving anyway." Alexis said, grabbing her shoes she bought with the dress, the same bright red.

She opened the door and scowled. Sean. Her ex-boyfriend, and also someone who still thinks he has a chance to get into her bed. She really shouldn't have told the gang where she planned on going for college, of course _all_ of them would follow. She always thinks one phrase whenever she thinks about their relationship: _Fuck high school politics._

The walking pile of muscle dropped his jaw to the floor, but as fast as it went down, it came back up and a greedy, greasy smirk was plastered on his face. "Hey babe. How did you know I was coming over? It doesn't matter. Come on babe, I know of a party that's going on."

If possible, Alexis' scowl grew at the basic _command._ With her mind working fast, she formulated the best way to get out of the door and losing Sean in one moment. So quickly, she grabbed the collar of his shirt, threw him into her dorm, and slammed the door shut behind her. All but running down the hallway.

* * *

As she walked closer to the fraternity house, Alexis added an extra sway in her step. She could already feel eyes on her. Her own eyes roamed over the party. Two guys already tried to make a move on her, but she help up a hand and walked past both before they could get any word out.

"Alexis?" A male voice said, she looked in the direction it came from and saw Harper's roommate, Thaxter, looking over her with wide, appreciative eyes. She wasn't planning to waste anytime though.

"Have you seen Harper?"

"Harper? Oh!" For whatever reason a big grin came to his lips, "I think I saw him go downstairs. Said something about beer pong. Can't be sure though."

"Thanks. Now if you would excuse me..." Alexis said as she walked past him. She went down the stairs and looked around for the familiar auburn mane.

The basement was just as loud. Music was blaring, but the deafening crowd is what made it loud. She would guess that the beer pong game was in the middle of all the action.

After the crowd seemed to naturally part for her, she saw Harper on one end of the beer pong table with a buff frat boy on the other end. She should be surprised, but at this point she knew Harper was full of surprises. So adding beer pong professional to list of things to know about Harper Haddock wasn't much of a head turner.

 _And down goes the giant._ Alexis though as the frat boy fell unconscious from his last beer.

Another thought came to her, but this could go either really well, or really badly. Before she could act on her plan though, she caught Harper's eye and his gaze seemed to darken. The familiar chill went down her spine, but this time she was _absolutely_ sure that this was a good kind of chill. It's been hard to decide. It depends on Harper's mood; angry, annoyed, but tonight, his mood was one of suppressed desire.

 _Crack._

Setting aside the small victory. She put on her best smirk and stepped over the unconscious frat boy. "Let's see what you got, Harper."

Fourteen cups of cheap beer later, Alexis scowled at the tall, lean man across the table. That smirking fuck. He only needs one more shot and she hasn't even gotten a chance at a shot yet.

"You could forfeit..."

"Do you know who you're talking to? Do _not_ say the f-word in my presence." Alexis put her hands on the table and leaned forward, and saw that Harper's eyes drifted below her face. It's good to know he isn't disappointed with her wardrobe choice. "See something you like?" Alexis flirted, pushing together her breasts.

Harper's smirk grew and he tossed the ping pong ball not into the cup, but right in between her tits. Alexis' jaw dropped in shock as she look down at the ball nestled in her chest.

"The victory wouldn't be sweet if you didn't get a chance," Is all Harper said.

Now it was Alexis' turn to smirk, "Your mistake." She said as she took the ball from between her breasts, and tossing it into one of his cups. Harper drank his cup, and when he held the ball in his hand he gave it a very quick kiss. Alexis felt her core heat up unexpectedly, and she ran a hand over one of her mounds feeling the hardening bud under the dress, thinking of the place that ping pong ball was just a few seconds ago.

* * *

Alexis decided her idea went both really well, and really badly. It was the first time she saw Harper have a care-free smile on his face, and she loved it. She wanted to see more of it. More of it directed at her. On the other side of the coin, she just drank fifteen cups of cheap beer. Not something she plans on repeating. When their game ended, they lost each other in the crowd, and Alexis decided to head back upstairs. She needed a few minutes to sober up the best as she could, and she guessed Harper was doing the same thing since she scored ten cups before her intoxication messed her up.

There was also the heat Harper so easily inflamed inside of her. This was the first time she saw Harper use any charm when it came to women. He obviously had an unnatural talent when it came to it. It was like it was a little game to him, and he was the professional player. He looked at you like a challenge, not a piece of meat, then just walks away and you're left chasing. _Every_ girl likes a chase, and she has been chasing since high school graduation.

Alexis found a spot to lean on the kitchen counter, and almost immediately another frat boy seemed to want a shot at getting her to spread her legs.

"Hello beautiful," a British-accented voice said. Alexis looked up at the guy, and noticed a lot of things. The faultless smile, the perfect face, the brown eyes, the _clown nose._ It's so round that she swore she wouldn't be able to tell the difference if it was painted red. He was an even larger pile of muscle than Sean, and his closeness was near suffocating. She opened her mouth to send him on his way, and maybe crush his confidence.

Along with his soul.

And maybe his dominant arm as well. Because why the hell not make him lose the athletic scholarship he obviously has. Someone, though, beat her to the metaphorical—almost literal—punch.

"Eric! I see you met Alexis! Hey Alexis, did you find _Harper_ downstairs like I said you would?" Thaxter said, butting into the conversation. Alexis didn't see it, but Eric's mouth formed a perfect "O" when he connected the dots. Harper, Alexis. Alexis, Harper. Harper, his newest best friend that he and Thaxter have bonded with over the summer. Alexis, Harper's one unspoken weakness.

"Um... Yeah I did, but I got lost in the crowd again." Alexis said, a bit suspicious. She never talked with Thaxter before, only seeing him with Harper. Now though, he's sort of acting awkward. Always wearing a smile that says he's planning something.

"Shame. I'm sure he's just hanging around somewhere. He doesn't really do that much at parties like these, but I don't blame him. Parties aren't everybody's cup of beer. Eric! I need your help getting another keg!"

"Uh, right! Gotta keep the freshmen drunk at their first college party!" Eric said as he quickly walked past Alexis. Pretending as though he never tried flirting with her.

 _Weirdos._ Alexis thought as she scowled at the two jocks walking downstairs. She herself went into the living rooms where everyone was dancing and simply having a good time.

After a little lounging and shooting down jocks, Alexis decided to go and dance for a while. Swaying her hips to the music that made every male in proximity look at her. Some took not-so-secret glances every now and then. While others out right stared. She made sure to keep any horny frat boy out of her personal bubble before any of them could cope a feel.

She caught his green eyes on her from where Harper leaned on the wall. He had a red solo cup in hand and had one foot planted on the wall behind him. He was watching her body move and sway, but once he was caught he locked their eyes and gave the tiniest hints of a smile.

Alexis smirked as she turned around giving him a view of her backside, and ran her hands from her ass cheeks, to her hips, up her sides, and finally tangling them in her flaxen-blonde hair. When she turned her head a little to send him another coy smirk and check what her work has done, she wasn't disappointed.

The small smile that was on his lips disappeared and his face was flushed after basically being given a V.I.P. tour of her body. She could get use to this. Dressing up and chasing after Harper. While dressed up like she is now gives her a lot of unwanted attention from other boys. Seeing a flustered Harper makes up for everything ten fold.

Much to Alexis' dismay, another blonde walked up to Harper and glued herself to his arm. Effectively ending their personal moment in the crowded room.

 _Oh fuck no,_ Alexis thought as she watched the interaction. She saw Harper shake his head a little, but that only seemed to make the blonde press herself against his body more. Alexis stopped dancing, and swayed her hips as she walked to make other guys create a path for her to walk through. She formed her own plan to save Harper from the random party girl, and the plan she did come up with... Well, there were better ones, but this one had a few selfish upsides to it.

Alexis walked towards Harper and Party Girl, "Harper! Babe!" she called to him, pretending to be his girlfriend, and what do girlfriends do? Kiss their boyfriends. That is exactly was she did, _to play the part of course_. Alexis threw her arms around Harper's neck and placed a firm kiss on his lips. Party Girl immediately stepped away from the _couple_ with a dropped jaw. Harper, on the other hand, gasped in shock and Alexis mercilessly and shamelessly used the opening to thrust her tongue into her _boyfriend's_ mouth.

He tasted like alcohol and she probably wasn't any better. Alexis selfishly explored Harper's mouth, and started to caress his tongue with her own, trying to elicit a reaction. The moan he let out snapped himself out of his shocked state and she felt his tongue start to duel with hers.

"Excuse me!?" Harper and Alexis parted with a _pop._ Alexis, still in a slight daze, licked her lips, already missing the feeling of his tongue battling hers. She slowly slid her hands down from Harper's neck onto his surprisingly firm chest. _Just one squeeze—_ "You know your date was just about to ask me for a dance."

Alexis, successfully keeping the scowl off her face, turned to Party Girl and saw the smirk plastered on her lips. Probably expecting her to snap at her _boyfriend_ for flirting with other women. Alexis turned back to Harper and said, "You could have just asked me to dance!" Lightly smacking his chest one would give a child, definitely not a _You were cheating on me?!_ hit, "You don't need some slut for that, y'know. Come on Babe!"

Leaving no room for argument, Alexis pulled on one of Harper's hands in the direction of the dancing crowd. Leaving Party Girl there to find a boy to replace Alexis' man.

"I think we're in the clear." Harper said, sparing a glance behind him. Alexis was pulling him through the dancing crowd, and once she found a big enough space, she stopped and turned around. Alexis started moving with the music, and grabbed two handfuls of Harper's white dress shirt pulling herself closer to his body.

"I still wouldn't mind having that dance." Alexis said, she let go of his shirt and backed away a few steps. Raising her hands above her head, she swayed her hips being sure to give Harper the best view of all her assets.

Alexis had turned her back to him. This was new territory concerning her efforts with Harper, and could quite abruptly end with Harper shielding himself in his mental barriers again. She could feel his presence still standing from where she let him go, but she didn't think he was doing anything. The seed of doubt was planted when she continued to dance alone.

Is this what rejection feels like? This... doesn't feel right. She's rejected hundreds of guys and watched them rebound in just a few seconds to hit on another girl. Sometimes even one of her own friends right beside her. She's seen other women do the same thing. Take a shot, then rebound to another boy. Party Girl was probably doing that right now.

Now, after months of trying to befriend Harper. After trying to make up for her wrongdoings and start anew with him... And being rejected by him...

Why does she want to crawl into a hole and die? Can't she rebound like everyone else? Some emotionless part of her wants to. To just walk away from this time of her life. At the same time though, that was unthinkable. To walk away from Harper? Her response will always be instantaneous: Never.

When she opened her eyes—she didn't even know she closed them—her entire world was black and white. Not even that. Just various shades of gray.

She was still dancing, but it felt more like going through the motions now. Why was everybody smiling? There's no point in smiling anymore. The girl she recognized as her teammate, Heather, has the right idea. She's currently pushing away the overbearing jock leaning over her.

Push everyone away. That's a good idea. She didn't realize it, but her own heart was freezing over.

She was interrupted from her thoughts by something that wrapped around her wrist. Her nerves around the area felt like they exploded and the feeling shot up her entire arm. It was all so sudden and she snapped her head around as fast as a blur, but before she could focus on anything, two arms wrapped around her.

Alexis looked up into his _green_ eyes, and as fast as her heart froze in ice it thawed out. Her hands, which were ready to push him away, suddenly clung onto the dress shirt for dear life.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting." Harper grabbed one of her hands and twirled her out of his embrace. Letting him dance in his own space. "Just trying to figure out why a girl like you wants to dance with a guy like me."

Finally, coming completely back into the present, Alexis smiled. "Should I make a list? A girl like me has a _lot_ of reasons." She danced her way back into his personal space. Pressing her back to his chest and tilting her head back to rest on his shoulder, she looked up at him with her coy smile.

"Have it ready by next week," Harper joked, gliding his hands to rest on her hips. "Right now, I want to live in the moment."

"I can preach to that." Alexis responded. She focused on only them, zeroing the rest of the crowd out and enjoying their dance. She separated herself from Harper and started to dance to the music again. They didn't have to wait long for both to confidently say this was the best drunken night of their lives. The pounding music and the rest of the party didn't exactly register to them.

As time went on, Alexis noticed they both started to increase their physical contact. The way her skin exploded was becoming too addicting. She leaned back against his chest for the thousandth time that night and laced her hands behind his neck, still swaying to the music. She could feel Harper's tension in his muscles. He was holding back, and trying very hard to stay in control. Every so often, his idle hands would tighten very slightly on her hips, and his hot breath shuddered on her neck. She bit back a moan, and made a move.

Suddenly, Alexis turned around and hooked one of her long legs around Harper's hips. Her lips locked on the side of Harper's neck and applied suction. He let out a small 'ah' at the sudden attack, and his arms wrapped around Alexis' waist to provide her support. Also allowing her to continue her assault. She took immense satisfaction in the audible pop she made when she detached from his neck. Her tongue darted out of her mouth and traced the same spot that will be replaced with a hickey in the morning.

Alexis refocused her efforts by hooking one arm around his neck while the other explored his body. Hopefully sending the message that he was allowed to do the same with her body. She felt a surprising amount of muscle tense under her touch where ever she went. Not that it wasn't welcome. It was _definitely_ welcome. She leaned up and placed kisses on Harper's sharp jaw. A difficult action because of their height difference.

Alexis felt a tentative hand travel down the small of her back onto her ass. Pleased that she was making progress, she redoubled her efforts to make him lose control. Gliding her lips up his jaw she took his ear lobe between her teeth and nibbled on it. A hard squeeze was his response and Alexis could do nothing to hold back the moan she let out.

Harper's hand went further down the leg wrapped around him until the dress was replaced with creamy skin. He kneaded the toned muscle gently and was rewarded with quiet moans. Alexis abandoned her efforts with nibbling his ear, and started to grind her hips against him. Slowly, Harper started to take the initiative. He slowly started to lean forward until Alexis was fully dependent on him to stay standing. He planted a kiss on her cheek and proceeded lower. The corner of her mouth, teasing her. To her jaw. Then her neck. The same way she did earlier, Harper applied suction until he felt her moans rumble in her throat.

Alexis increased the speed of the gyration of her hips against his. Wanting more and more as the insatiable hunger seemed to grow and grow. She felt Harper's lips glide down to her collarbone leaving a trail of fire. Every kiss he placed on her collarbone felt like an explosion, but he kept going lower. Becoming _much_ more daring as he planted open-mouthed kisses on the top-side of her breast. A very naughty part of her wanted to pull down her dress _just a little_. Reward him with a nipple to suckle on, but even though her mind was drunk on both alcohol and lust. She registered she was still in the middle of the dance floor in the party. While a party-goer would find various other couples like Harper and Alexis were now. She didn't want just _anybody_ seeing her that exposed. Still though, she wasn't about to be out-done. Tangling a hand into Harper's soft, auburn mane, Alexis pushed his face into her cleavage. Giggling when a muffled sound of surprise reached her ears, she started to shake her chest side to side.

After a few seconds of rewarding Harper, Alexis pulled his head up and had him lean back up. Allowing her to stand up straight again. Her playful grin was responded with a glare, but the mirth in his eyes asked _Did you really just do that?_ "You _loved_ it." She whispered, standing on her tip toes to close as much distance between their lips. One of his hands quickly grabbed a handful of her taut ass, and she almost _squeaked_ when he pulled her body flush against his. If any teasing amusement was left in her, it was gone when he threaded his other hand through her hair. Alexis was left frozen in his arms. All she could do was look into his green eyes that were becoming too intense too fast.

"What if I did?" He whispered back in a low, husky voice. A voice that did things to women, and Alexis was no exception. Her mind was going blank, and she didn't know how to respond so she said the first thing that came to mind. Her natural back-up plan.

"I'd have to punch you then." The threat was an empty one. She knew that. She knew he knew that. The smirk that grew on his lips didn't really help her. The next thing she knew, was that his tongue had invaded her mouth and she wasted no time in reciprocating. Still, one of her hands curled into a fist and delivered a punch to his chest, but it was barely a tap and her fingers ended up spreading across his entire pectoral.

"The fuck are you doing, Useless!?"

The familiar high school nickname made Alexis part from Harper's lips and whip her head around to look at the person who would dare to use that name. She growled low in her throat when she saw Sean standing with his fists balled and Riley behind him, looker at her like she just committed high treason. Harper's hands, which had moved to her hips, tightened as he looked at the two himself.

"What the fuck made you think you could go 'round kissing my girl?"

"Do I have to remind you of the very public dumping I gave you back in high school?" Alexis said in a low dangerous tone.

All he did was roll his eyes. "You're just going through a phase, babe. Anything can be patched up with a night in my bed though."

Ignoring the last part, Riley butted in. "Come on, Alexis! You were making out with _Hiccup_!" Alexis felt her eye twitched. She was very aware that she was making out with Harper. She was enjoying it! Then her ex-boyfriend and former friend come in and tear everything apart. What got her though, was feeling the large hands on her hips wrap around her wrists.

Alexis looked up at Harper as he took a step away from her. Her hardened features completely fell as she looked into his eyes, shielded once again. "Thorston's right." He said adopting the blank face his father was known and nicknamed for. "Someone must be a pretty big lightweight if she makes out with Hiccup Haddock."

To say Alexis was shocked would be an understatement. She was completely dumbfounded, so as Harper turned his back and walked into the throng of people, all she could do was watch.

"Useless should know better than to kiss _my_ girl..." Sean said, walking up to her. Alexis' vision turned red, and before she registered anything, her fist collided with his jaw. Her ex-boyfriend flew to the ground, and she wasted no time in pouncing on him. Delivering more punches.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" Party-goers chanted as they surrounded her. Fight was a generous term for Sean in reality. It was really just a repeat of the first time he acted like they were still a couple.

Someone gripped Alexis' wrist as she reeled it back for another punch. Thaxter pulled her off of her ex-boyfriend and through the crowd. "What were you doing?!"

"Teaching a lesson!" Alexis said as she forcefully pulled out of his grip. "And I have one more to teach! Where did Harper go?!"

Thaxter's expression turned protective. "You're going to calm down before I let you—Ah!" He was cut off as his face met the closest wall with his arm pinned behind his back.

"Tell me. Where he is. Now." She ordered through clenched teeth.

"Calm down, and I'll—" Alexis frustratingly applied more pressure on his arm. "Ah! God! Upstairs! He went upstairs!"

 _Finally_. She pushed off of Thaxter and set a quick pace for the stairs. Glaring at Riley and Sean as she past them as fast as she could.

"Alexis! Let's go home!" She heard as she reached the second floor. Alexis searched through all the rooms before opening to another bedroom where she found _him_.

"Alexis, babe!" Was heard as she quickly crossed the threshold of the doorway, slamming the door shut behind her. Harper was there in the middle of the room staring at her in shock as she glared him down.

 _Click._

She advanced on him in only a few steps after locking the door. Giving Harper no time to say anything, Alexis delivered a hard slap across his face. His head fell to the side as the burning sensation set in, and boy did it burn.

Alexis wasn't done with him though. The adrenaline has yet to wear off, so as Harper started to stand straight again, she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, and attacked his lips vigorously with her own as she pushed him back till the back of his knees hit the bed. Finally breaking off _whatever_ she was doing to his mouth, Alexis shove him onto the bed, and crawled on top of him with a leg on either side of his hips. Her glare had not lost any intensity as Harper looked up at her, still shocked and snogged into a stupor.

She poked Harper's chest with her index finger a few times before speaking. Emphasizing each word with another poke. "I... Am _not_! A fucking lightweight!" She yelled in his face. Her hand curled into a fist and she sent a jab into his abs. Not too hard, but enough to still be felt. Harper's small grunt told her it did its job.

Pounding on the door was heard, and Alexis turned her head as she heard people she did not want to see ever again. "Alexis?! You in there?! Come on! Let's get back to the dorms."

"Yeah! We already had our fun with Hiccup. No reason to stay when we can be in a bed right now."

Alexis turned her head back to Harper, and did her best to study his eyes. They've thrown up that goddamn shield again after Riley and Snotface interrupted them. She saw the insecurity though, and her features softened. Previous grievances forgotten. His self-doubt and insecurity were his true downfalls really. All he needed was confidence. _Maybe I am just what he needs._ Alexis thought. She needed to get it through his head that a beautiful woman was _choosing_ him. Wanted him. Leaning down near his ear, she whispered, "Ignore them. I want you to focus on one thing. _Me_." After following with a nip on his earlobe. She rose again. Thankful that he was now maintaining eye contact with her. Taking his hands, she placed one on her bare thigh, and the other further back on her ass.

Her fingers traced his sharp jawline before turning his head to his side. His cheek was blazing red from the slap she gave him. Despite herself, a small smirk tilted her lips. No one just insults _Alexis Hofferson_ and walks away. She hopes he doesn't take it to heart. If he does, well she'll just have to _redeem_ herself. Alexis lowered herself again, and slowly kissed his red cheek as she cupped his jaw. The hands on her body squeezed. Moving closer, she pecked the corner of his lips. Then finally, Alexis captured them. She made sure to start out slow, but soon brushed her tongue across his lips. On the verge of begging for entrance. He opened for her, and she got to work caressing his tongue with her own. It wasn't a battle for dominance yet. She needed to coax him into it. Alexis ran her foot along his calf, and crushed her chest against him.

Harper's tongue started to reciprocate finally. He launched a double attack, wrestling her tongue while powerfully gripping her ass. Alexis' hands buried into his auburn hair as she moaned in delight. She ground her crotch against the hot bulge of his pants. The hand on her thigh traveled up and rode her dress above her hips. Her thong-clad ass out in the open. She broke the make out session to regain breath. Harper was holding his end of the deal. Giving her his complete attention.

Alexis' hands rubbed up and down his torso before unbuttoning his shirt. Once undone, she pulled the shirt apart and let her hands explore him unhindered. Her eyes laid upon his toned chest and lit up when the muscles underneath the skin visibly tensed. She shot him a grin as her hands traveled to her own body. One dipped into her drenched thong and she probed her lower lips with two fingers. When she retracted them, they were shining wet with her own arousal. They traveled up her body until they met the top of her dress. Alexis flashed him a grin as she pulled her dress so all of it bunched under her breasts, which were now in the open for his viewing pleasure.

Everything she had to her name was worth the look on his face. The speechless expression made Alexis unspeakably happy. "You like my girls, Harper?" She spoke seductively as she cupped her breasts. She ran her hands over her sensitive nipples, and had to bite back her moan. All her interest responded with was a slight nod, still a bit stunned. "C'mon, Harper." She continued. "Say hi. They _really_ want to meet you." Taking the hand on her thigh, she brought it up and placed it on one of her breasts. Squeezing his hand, and in turn making him squeeze _her_.

After the little nudge in the right direction, Harper started to fondle Alexis' breasts. He brought both hands up and took a handful of each of her tits. Flesh spilling from between his fingers. Alexis threw her head back and moaned. She had discovered very early on in her experimental years that her breasts were very sensitive. Even when she dated Sean she didn't let him touch them. Ever. Whenever he tried to it never felt right. Her sensitive breasts always responded, but her mind hated that it was Sean, so she never felt safe.

Harper however. Both her mind and body were on the same page when it came to Harper. Alexis was very grateful her girls responded so wonderfully to Harper's big hands. She leaned down to cup the back of his neck and pulled him into an upright position. She buried both hands in his hair and pushed his face into the valley of her breasts. Explosions went off in her nerve system as she felt his lips kiss her skin. Alexis was so far gone in the sensations she didn't realize he was making his way to her nipple. She let out a sharp, quiet gasp as Harper's mouth latched onto the hard bud.

"Harper..." She mewled. "They're very sensitive." He let go of her nipple, but immediately took them in his hands again. Squeezing harder this time. Again, her head dropped back. This time arching her back pushing her breasts out to him for more.

"Do you want me to stop?" Alexis heard. Her head snapped up to look at him. In the back of her mind, she celebrated the confident smirk on his face, but him even teasing the idea of stopping filled her eyes with fear. The hands in his hair tightened before pulling him back between her breasts. Taking that as a 'No'. Harper licked his way back to one of her nipples. He kept eye contact with her as his tongue traced her areola.

Alexis was the first to break eye contact when he took the bud into his mouth again. She dropped onto his lap and moaned as his hot bulge came in contact with her crotch. She started grinding harder as Harper twirled his tongue around her nipple. He switched to give the same treatment to her other breast and Alexis picked up the pace of her grinding.

In the span of a second, however. Harper's hands grabbed handfuls of her ass and lifted her up. Alexis shrieked as she was twirled around and dropped onto the bed on her back. She felt him pressing their crotches together as his hands made their way to her tits again.

"Harper." She breathed. "Too... Too many clothes." Her own hands went to his pants, however just as she undid his buckle. His hands stopped her. She looked up at him, confused, and met his doubtful gaze.

"Alex..." He started. Alex. No one ever called her by that. It had _always_ been Alexis. She hoped that he'd be the only one to call her Alex. A part of her name _only_ for him. "A-Are you sure? W-We won't be able to take back this night."

"Very, Harper." She responded.

"But... You're Alexis and I'm Hiccup and we've both had a lot of drinks—"

Alexis silenced him with a finger. "First off. _Never_ call yourself that name again." She ordered. Then softened her voice. "And second. If you're that doubtful about how much I want you. We don't have to go all the way. We can wait until we're fully sober, and _then_ I can come and seduce you."

Now Harper had the confused expression. Instead of answering any unspoken questions, Alexis trailed her finger down off his lips, and onto his chest. She followed the dip between his pectorals and abs before meeting his pants again. She unzipped them and they fell off his slim hips to the ground. She saw the bulge in his black boxer briefs, but her hand went up to take his. She guided him to her thong and pressed his hand against the drenched material.

" _You_ did that, Harper. I am _dripping_ because of you." She whispered before grinning teasingly. "Help a girl out." After a few moments, she felt his hand curl around her thong. One of his fingers accidentally brushed her clit and it was enough for her to gasp. Harper, however, kept pulling the thong down, and Alexis raised her legs straight up. Once the thong was tossed somewhere neither cared about, Alexis spread her legs wide, giving him view of her wet womanhood and glistening thighs.

Alexis reached for his boxer briefs finally. Palming his hot erection through the fabric. Harper got the hint and pulled his underwear down before kicking them off somewhere. Alexis' eyes widened when she finally caught sight of Harper's manhood as he stood up. His cock coming to lay on her crotch, but his entire length stretched up onto her stomach. She felt her lower lips _throb_ almost painfully as she imagined _that_ going inside her.

"H-Harper..." She whispered, perhaps a bit breathless. " _Wow_." She couldn't help herself as her hand went to touch him. He looked so strong and powerful. So captivating. Thick veins traveled up to the head and his velvety skin looked almost too tight around the huge mass of muscle. Her hand started at his pelvis and brushed up his entire length. When she reached his head, his cock involuntarily jumped. She gasped, but Alexis was able to catch him in the air, and she _tried_ to wrap her hand around him. No matter how hard she squeezed, though. There was absolutely no hope in making her thumb and her middle finger meet. He throbbed and pulsed powerfully in her hand.

Harper pulled his hips back then grinded his shaft between her wet folds. Alexis' hands fell to grip the sheets under her. "Ohhh..." She moaned. Harper took Alexis' full breasts into his big hands, and she placed her own over his. He started picking up the pace of his grinding. The underside of his cock becoming slick with her arousal. Every time he grinded back up her, his cock would flick her clit and it became unbearable. Alexis' head fell down as she felt herself getting closer to the finish line. Barely registering she was wantonly moaning, much to Harper's pleasure.

Harper leaned down to one of her tits. Taking a nipple between his teeth, softly biting down, and bringing her to her climax. Alexis' reaction was instant, screaming as she started to buck her hips wildly. Harper tugged on her sensitive nipple, and Alexis arched her back, looking like she was hanging from a rope. Her cum gushed out of her and all over Harper and his cock. He didn't stop his grinding until Alexis' climax had completely died, and still sucked on her breast afterwards.

Alexis moaned in delight and stroked Harper's hair as he suckled on her breast. She didn't know how much time passed like that as she reveled in the high her orgasm left her in. All she knew was that she was content to stay like that forever. Harper finally released her abused nipple and trailed kisses up to her lips. As their lips locked and their tongues danced, Alexis' hand moved in between them and grasped his cock.

Harper let out a soft gasp as she gripped his raging erection. "Y-You don't need to—"

"Sit down." She ordered. Although her voice was still breathless from her orgasm. Harper still did as she said. He sat down on the bed, using his arms as support, as she stood up on shaky legs. Alexis turned around and spread his knees. Slowly lowering herself to kneel in front of him. Alexis ran her nails up and down his thighs. Nervousness wracked through her mind. When ever she thought about blowing a man, let alone something lesser like Sean. Her face involuntarily twisted in disgust, but now... With Harper's manhood standing tall and proud in front of her. She licked her lips in anticipation and knew exactly what she wanted.

She wanted Harper's cock. In every possible way.

Alexis wrapped her hands the best she could at the base of his shaft and stroked up his length. White pre-cum escaped his slit, and she slowly leaned forward to clean his head. Harper inhaled sharply as her hot tongue brushed his slit. Immediately, Alexis licked his head again, finding she liked the taste. Although a bit bitter, it was delicious. Her head dropped, and licked up his entire shaft. Tasting musky and completely _male_. Oh how she could get used to this.

Her hands stroked him hard and whenever a trace of cum escaped the head of his cock, Alexis greedily devoured it. She placed kisses along his member as she went lower and lower until she reached his balls. She took one of them into her mouth and twirled her tongue around it. Her nails scratched his thighs and allowed his cock to rest on her face as she gave the same oral treatment to his other testicle. She licked her way back to the head of his cock, and continued to stroke him hard. Harper's breathing started to get quicker and his face twisted in pleasure.

Alexis pressed his manhood against the side of her face as she looked up at him. Her hands cupped his balls and gave a small squeeze. "Stay." She ordered. Harper looked at her confused as she reached behind her and grabbed something. His eyes widened as he saw she held his phone in her hand. The moment she was back in position, her hand grabbed hold of his cock again as she unlocked his phone.

"W-What are you doing?" He asked tentatively.

"Evidence." Alexis said. Answering absolutely no questions.

"Evidence for _what_ exactly?" He pressured on.

Alexis placed kisses along the underside of his cock, before her lips couldn't stop the smirk forming. "Evidence to show my ex." She said pressing his member against the side of her face again. "The next time he bothers me. I'll show him a picture." She stopped talking to lick up his cock again. "Showing, once and for all, that you are more than three times the man he is." Just as she finished, she broke into a fit of giggles. " _Literally_." Alexis made sure his cock was shining wet with her spit before she held the phone an arm's length away and stopped mid-lick to take a photo. She took his head into her mouth as she texted the photo to her own phone. She threw Harper's phone over her shoulder now that she had no use for it and focused on much more important matters.

She took his manhood in her hands again and set a hard pace. Alexis loved the way he reacted to her. His breathing increased and his facial features were contorted into pleasure.

"Have you ever had a girl take all of you in her mouth?" She asked curiously. His eyes hesitated at the awkward question, but Alexis stared him down. Waiting for answer.

"One tried to." He started. He had to bite his lip to keep back a moan as she gave his cock another hard squeeze. _One._ Alexis thought. _One meaning there has been_ more _than one._ "She didn't take _all_ of it though."

"How many women have you fucked?" She found herself asking. His eyes snapped open at the blunt question, but she didn't stop her stroking.

"What?" He asked. His voice strained.

Alexis licked her lips and asked again. "How many. Women. Have you fucked?" She squeezed his cock harder and more of his white liquid escaped the top. Alexis immediately took his head into her mouth and twirled her tongue around him.

Harper moaned before answering. "Three."

With her lips around his head she looked up at him. Her eyes clouded with not jealously, but envy. _Lucky bitches._ Alexis thought. She imagined Harper with some nameless woman. Fucking her until she couldn't feel her legs. By God, she wanted that to be her so much, but she had to be patient. Not tonight, but it will happen.

Alexis kept eye contact with him as she opened her mouth wider. She slowly took more of his cock into her mouth. Her tongue running across the underside of him. She felt one of his hands thread into her scalp. Her own hands moved to grip his thighs as she took a deep breath though her nose. Then, Alexis forced herself to take more of him as she gagged, and down into her throat. Then, even deeper, and deeper. Until she felt her chin make contact with his balls and her nose brushed against his pelvis.

"Alex!" He moaned out. She sucked his cock as best she could before retreating and taking a breath. She smirked proudly at his breathless expression. Her head dropped down to lick up his shaft and he recovered from her deep throating. He looked up and caught the proud look on her face. "Is everything a competition to you?"

She giggled madly. " _Everything_." Following up with a lick up his shaft again. Not bothering to hide her own pleasure. One of her hands went to one of her tits and she teased her nipple. An idea sparked in her mind, and she kneeled straighter. Alexis placed his cock in between her breasts and squeezed them together. Her head leaned down to capture the top off his cock in her lips and started bouncing up and down.

"Alex..." He moaned out again. "I'm getting close, Alex." Her eyes looked up at him, and excitement and anticipation shined in her eyes. She stopped her boobjob and stroked him hard and fast.

"I want all of it." She begged. Alexis opened wide again, and took him in her mouth. This time going straight down as quickly and possible. She made halfway before gagging the first time, but fought on until her nose was pressed against his pelvis firmly again.

"Fuck, Alex!" He shouted as he gripped her hair again. Alexis felt his cock swell and shoot his hot cum down her throat. She pulled her head back fast until only the head remained in her mouth. Just in time for his second eruption of cum. Harper let out open-mouthed moans as Alexis stroked him hard and fast. After his third eruption, her greedy mouth was filled to the brim with thick liquid, and she released his cock entirely. Downing all of his warm cum in a single gulp. The small taste samples paled in comparison to a complete mouthful of it. Alexis arched her back, pushing her tits out, and aimed his cock at herself as she jerked him off. Harper's cock shot a fourth torrent and strings of thick, white cum covered Alexis' face and breasts.

She kept a steady pace in stroking as he finally softened _somewhat_ in her hand. Harper's cum covered one of her eyelids, but she watched him catch his breath with her one good eye.

"Fuck..." He groaned out. "Wow."

She grinned as she wiped his cum off her eyelid. Without even thinking, Alexis sucked the cum off her fingers in her mouth. Closing her eyes to savor the taste. She opened her eyes to met Harper looking at her shell-shocked. A grin grew on her lips as she licked his cock clean. "Now you know where to go when you have any urges."

Alexis stood up on weak knees and pulled Harper up as well. She ran her nails up and down his lean torso as she grinned up at him. He still had his shirt hanging on loosely and she still had her red dress bunched up just under her breasts. Harper looked down at her with a smirk as his own hands groped her taut ass.

"Harper!" Both of them heard through the door. "You up here? If Alexis hasn't killed you shout back!"

"He's not dead!" She shouted back. Suddenly a bit miffed now that the moment had been ruined.

"Yeah. Let Harper say it himself. If he is still alive that is..."

Harper let out a quiet chuckle as a cute pout formed on Alex's lips. "Yeah, Thaxter. I'm alive, but don't anger her, or else that might change. Ow!"

"Take your own advice." She seethed, gripping the bicep she had just punched.

"I think I can handle the infamous Hofferson punches." Harper teased. A sharp gasp ripped through him as her hand darted down to wrap around his manhood and squeezed.

"But I don't think you can handle _all_ of _Alexis_ Hofferson."

"And yet who came first?" _Oh that was totally a challenge._ Alexis thought. Her hand started to stroke his still hard length again when the annoying jock on the other side interrupted her actions.

"Uh... That 'ow' wasn't you killing him, was it?"

Alexis rolled her eyes. "Get dressed and go to your idiotic boyfriend." Harper collected his underwear and pants before putting them on as Alexis cleaned her face and breasts of any leftover cum. Just as he was about to button up his shirt, Alexis' lips attack his collarbone. She pushed him back until he hit the door with a small 'Oof.' Her bare breasts pressed against his chest and her hand gripped his clothed manhood again. Kneading him through the fabric. Stealthily, her other hand stuffed her black thong in his pocket. With one more hickey to add to his collarbone, she looked back up at him. With one hand still kneading his ever-recovering problem, her other hand took his and placed it on one of her breasts. "I wasn't kidding earlier. When we're both fully sober, and you have no doubt in that head of yours. I'm coming for you." She threatened/promised.

"But you already came for me." Harper threw back with a crooked grin she had never seen before. She couldn't help but giggle as she unlocked the door and quickly through him out. Once he was out, Alexis pressed her back against the door and finally allowed herself to calm down.

"What the hell happened?!" She heard on the other side. "She was _about_ to kill you, wasn't she?"

"You tread on thin ice, my jocky friend." She heard Harper say. "Best leave things alone." Alexis stayed by the door, straightening out her thoughts. _That really happened._ She thought. The adrenaline gave her the confidence and goddamn bluntness to do _that_. Strangely, she didn't regret any of it. Hell, she hasn't seen Harper so laid back around her before.

Harper.

Her mind replayed the recent events, and Alexis mentally moaned. Her eyes eventually fell upon her phone which had fallen to the floor, and they instantly lit up as more memories surfaced. She scrambled to check her messages, and found exactly what she was looking for.

Alexis stared at the picture of herself licking Harper's cock. Her hand grabbed a breast as she bit her lip. She looked like a complete slut. A bitch in heat, and Harper has the same photo in his phone. She focused on his manhood and her hand traveled lower and lower until she reached her sensitive folds.

No. Get back to the dorm first. Then tomorrow, seduce Harper. If that doesn't work, buy a sex toy because she knows her own fingers won't cut it anymore.

* * *

There was nothing better than falling asleep in an orgasmic high, she decided. Well aside from Harper bringing her to that orgasm of course. Alexis woke up with a mild headache and a head full of memorable events. She was still in her dress from the night before, but it was now wrinkled all over. After a satisfying morning stretch, she changed into a simple tee and sweatpants.

However, it was the sound of a pig snorting that woke her up. Alexis cautiously walked out of her bedroom before scowling at the figure snoring on her couch.

"SNOTLOUT!" She yelled. Sean jumped awake, and his eyes focused on her.

"Oh hey, babe." He slurred sleepily. "I waited all night for you to come home." How did she not see him sleeping on her couch? Maybe she was more drunk than she thought. She heard screaming, and Riley burst from her bedroom with a baseball bat, but she lowered it instantly when she only saw Alexis and Sean.

"Aw. No fight?"

"What is that doing here?" Alexis seethed quietly as she pointed at her ex-boyfriend.

"What are you talking about? We were waiting for you to come home after you finished Hiccup off."

"Yeah. What she said. I thought that if I let you calm down enough you'd come back and be ready for a round with me." Sean said as he shot her what he though was a sexy grin. Oh she was going to go all out on him now.

"And _only_ one round, right?" Alexis said. "Before y'know." She feigned a sympathetic look as she pointed her index finger off to the side. Before slowly letting her finger relax and "go flaccid." Her mood began to already brighten as Sean's grin was wiped off his face.

"W-What?"

"Alexis." Riley said, cutting Sean off. "Come on. It's _us_. Your friend and boyfriend." She finished gesturing to herself and Sean on the couch.

Alexis' jaw dropped in shock, and she stared at Riley dumbfounded. " _Boyfriend_?" She repeated. "You were _there_ when I dumped his sorry ass!"

All she did was shrug. "We all sorta thought you just got a little bit more mad than usual."

"Yeah! I waited all week for you to come back and get me _ready_ for the game." Sean had the fucking gall to darken his features. "Did you forget the team lost the rest of the games afterwards?"

"So the games relied on me sitting atop your little prick for a few minutes?" Alexis said as she scowled him down. "Kinda makes you an incompetent player, wouldn't it? On _both_ fields."

"We're saving you, Alexis!" Riley shouted. "C'mon! Last night you were drunk and making out with Hiccup of all people! You hit your head, or were brainwashed, or something! You hang out with us! Not Hiccup Haddock!"

Alexis kept a calm, level face as her former friend ranted at her. One hip jutted out and an eyebrow raised. "Back in high school I was Miss Popular who dated the school quarterback and had all the friends I could want." She started out quietly. "Turns out. That quarterback had a bigger ego than most skyscrapers, and all of those friends just make me do what _they_ want or ditch me! Wow! What a swell bunch!" She ended sarcastically. Turning on a heel, she left the shocked two in the living room.

A lot like last night, Alexis decided to try something new to wear. Opting for a simple white blouse, a short loose skirt, and knee-high white socks. She knew she could catch Harper between his classes, and with her upping her game just last night, she couldn't afford to tone it down just yet.

She expected to find Riley ready for another arguing match, but when she walked back into their living room. She was only met with Sean's eyes running up and down her.

"Where'd Thorston go?" She asked it, crossing her arms over her chest.

"L-Left." Her ex said. Obviously more interested in her more. Sean recollected whatever thoughts were going through his head and smirked at her. "How many times do we have to do this, babe? Aren't you getting tired of this? Come on back to this." He said flexing his bulging biceps.

It took all of Alexis' self control to not scowl at him and all off her will to plaster a flirty smile. "You're right, Sean. I am getting tired of this." She made sure to flick her eyes up to him from her phone every now and then. Adding a sway in her hips as she walked towards him.

The flustered and sputtering high school-peaking-quarterback sat back down on the couch as Alexis neared him. She bent at her waist in front of him. Their faces were only a foot or two away when Alexis held up her phone. Showing the picture she took last night licking Harper's manhood.

 _A perfect start to a day._ She thought as she watched Sean's grin fall faster than a skydiver. He started to sputter nonsense as his eyes flicked between the photo and her face. Which now bore a genuine grin. "That isn't your cock I'm licking, is it?" She whispered to him. "No. It's way too big to be yours. That's scrawny, little Harper. Not exactly little, though. Am I right?" Her grin fell once she finished. Her hand darted to wrap a vice grip around his neck. "You're going to run out of here." She told him. "And you're going to not bother me—or Harper—again if you don't want me taking two inches off of Little Sean." He nodded frantically. Speechless. "We both know you don't got enough to spare." She let go of his neck, and he was out the door barely seconds later.

* * *

"Harper!"

Said man turned around as he heard someone call his name. However, his mouth opened slightly as he focused on Alexis walking up to him. Her outfit was not helping him move past last night.

"Uh. H-Hey..." He got out.

"Hi." Alexis greeted with a pleased smirk.

"Hey." He repeated mindlessly.

This time, Alexis covered her mouth as she fought to keep the smirk from turning into a smile. "Hi, Harper."

Harper's eyes widened as he realized he was staring and coughed as he looked to the side. Knowing it was futile to hide the blush on his cheeks. "So... I found your... _present_ in my pocket last night."

 _Perfect conversation starter, Harper!_

Alexis dropped her hand from her lips onto her collar, her fingers fiddling with a button on her blouse. Her smirk growing. "Oh. You did, did you?"

"Mhmm." Harper acknowledged, not trusting his own voice. He turned to walk for his next class, and Alexis walked into step beside him.

"Find it nice?" She said, breaking the silence.

"What?" He said, confused, as his head snapped towards her, and he couldn't help his eyes from darting down. He swore that she had buttoned the top three, but _nope_. They were unbuttoned, and she was letting her _girls_ breath freely.

Alexis stepped in front of him, halting his movement as he carefully watched her smirking face. "Did you like my present?" She said as she stepped into his personal space. Pulling on her—now loose—collar.

Harper did his best to keep eye contact, but she was almost asking him to look down. "It was... a welcome surprise..." Alexis' smirk grew at the reluctant admission. Her eyes scanned the area around them before focusing on Harper again.

"So you _did_ like it." She prodded once more. Just for the fun of seeing Harper turn back into the dorky freshman back in high school. Harper watched her hand travel lower and undo a _fourth_ button. Completely exposing the valley of her breasts. Just then, his back hit something flat and cold.

 _Of all the places there must be a wall._ He thought. He's rarely had to deal with forward women. Most ignored him, but there were a select few that dragged him home. Alexis, however, she wasn't dragging him by the tie. She wants him to make the first move. She was trying to coax him by teasing him.

"Do you like everything _else_?" She whispered. Pleased that his eyes were on the finger pulling the collar of her blouse to the side. However, those green eyes snapped up to meet her and narrowed dangerously.

The next thing Alexis felt was her back being pressed against something cold and hard, and her front being crushed by an overwhelming heat. She looked up at Harper just before his lips came crashing down on hers. His tongue took no time in invading her mouth and she wasted none in fighting back. No matter how futile it was. A strong hand gripped her ass, and she gasped into his mouth. Instinctively lifting her leg to wrap around his hips.

Just as her mind caught up to the fact that Harper Haddock was conquering her mouth, he pulled back, and she made a disappointed noise. He chuckled darkly as he heard it before turning his head to look around. When he concluded that no one would pay attention to them even if they were out in the open, he tugged the collar of her blouse to the side. Harper grabbed a handful of her exposed breast just as he squeezed her ass harder. Alexis moaned quietly as she writhed between Harper and the wall.

"Yes. I do like everything else."

"What... What are you waiting for then?" Alexis whispered, breathless. Rubbing her throbbing wetness against the heat in his pants. She didn't like how he raised an eyebrow at her.

"You want me to fuck you in the middle of campus?" He said with mock incredulously.

Her eyes widened as she suddenly recalled where they were and groaned out loud in displeasure.

Harper chuckled as his hand went under her skirt and explored her bare ass. "Going commando?" He whispered. Alexis didn't respond, only biting her lip as he groped her assets out in the open. Much to her chagrin, Harper pulled her collar back and buttoned her blouse again. "I'm going to class. And _you_ are not going to follow me." He ordered her as he stepped back and turned around.

"What about helping me study?" Alexis called to him. He stopped and turned back to her.

"Right. I could come over tonight. If you want me to that is. Physics, right?"

"Did I say physics?" Alexis said as she turned her back to him. Spotting her school bag she had dropped when Harper crushed her against the wall. "I meant anatomy." Slowly, she bent at the waist, making sure her skirt rode up to give Harper a full view of her bare ass, glistening thighs, and slick folds. As well as her small puckered asshole. She stayed bent for a few moments before standing straight and slinging her bag over her shoulder. She walked back up to Harper, who now sported a blush, and doing an excellent job of hiding his surprise. "A study _date_. Tonight. Six." She officially stated. Alexis' hand shot up and took hold of his tie. She yanked him down to her level and claimed his lips for a half of a second. She nipped on his lower lip before letting him standing straight again.

"A study date. Tonight. Six." Harper repeated, a small smile on his face. Finally walking past her.

Alexis jumped, though, when a hand spanked her ass. Sharp and fast. Her head whipped around to narrow her eyes at him, but Harper didn't even look back at her. He just continued to walk to his next class. No man just spanks Alexis Hofferson and gets away with it.

She didn't move, however. Alexis just watched _his_ rear as he walked away. _Fucking exceptions..._ She thought, mildly annoyed, but more... alive than anything else. Alexis walked her own way, in the end. Biting her lip since she could still feel the sting on her ass...

* * *

"Heather, please!" Alexis whispered loudly.

"Spill. _Now_." Her friend demanded.

"Why do you want to stick your nose in my business?!"

"Because your business becomes my business when you ask me to get Riley out of the dorm for the night." Heather countered quickly.

"I have a... study date." Alexis admitted quietly. A few seconds passed before she felt Heather punch her arm.

"That wasn't too hard, was it?" Alexis' friend said. Not the least bit intimidated by her glare. "It's Harper, ain't it?" Heather's smirk continued to grow as Alexis turned her head to the side. "~Ooo... Then I guess there won't be that much studying tonight." This time. It was Alexis that punched Heather. "Ow! Do I hit you that hard?!"

"Now _that_ part of my business is only for me—"

"And Harper." Heather laughed as she dodged the next punch. "So what are you going to be studying? _Anatomy_?" She meant it as a joked, but her laughing came to halt just as fast as Alexis' next punch. Heather flicked her green eyes between the balled fist and red face. Red not because of anger, but embarrassment. Alexis' friend exploded into another fit of laughter. This time falling onto her bed and clutching her stomach. Alexis sat on the edge of her bed, arms crossed and lips pouted.

"I expected my newfound best friend to be a bit more supportive." She said once Heather stopped her laughing.

"Best friends don't do that." Heather said as she turned on her side, using her arm to support her head. "They laugh at your expense, and _then_ help you out."

"Is that a _Yes. I'll help you out, best friend_ I'm hearing?" Alexis said, already perking up.

After a sigh, Heather waved a dismissively. "Yes. I'll help you out, best friend. When is Mr. Exception comin' over?"

"Six."

"It is six." Heather said. Turning on her phone and confirming it. She turned serious as Alexis' eyes widened. "Hey, Riley! I'm going out for some stud-hunting! Wanna come?"

"Count me in!" They both heard. Heather and Alexis walked into the living room, seeing Riley in sweats and a tee putting on shoes. The best friends shared a look, but Heather just shrugged. "Well? What are you waiting for? Get shoes!"

"Yeah... I'll be staying home." Alexis said levelly.

"Again?" Riley said, her face already darkening. "No. Come on. I have yet to get you to bring home a guy."

Heather didn't spare any time for another argument to start. "Leave her, Riley. She has to study for an anatomy test. Suppose to be big from the rumors a few girls were spreading." Alexis felt her eye twitch. Her leg took a small step forward and her hand curled into a fist. Ready to pounce, but her mind stopped her. Heather took Riley by the arm and dragged her out the dorm. For a second, Alexis let herself relax and get ready for what was to come.

Only for a second, though.

"Hi, Harper." She heard from the halls.

"Hey, Heather."

"Bye, Harper."

"Bye, Heather."

"Ugh. You don't wanna speak to him..."

"Not nice seeing you too, Thorston."

Alexis had not moved from her spot when Harper came into her field of view. However, her legs were able to take powerful steps towards him and deliver a hard punch to his shoulder.

"Ow..." He mumbled, grimacing. "Hello to you too. What was that for?"

Her blue eyes narrowed. "You know _exactly_ what it was for." Just the thought of it brought the sting back to her ass, but all he did was smile.

"A trade off I'd make any day." He said walking past her as she invited him into her dorm.

Alexis bit her lip as she closed the door. She had Harper in her dorm. Now, her mind drew a blank on where to go. _So now I just jump him?_ She thought sarcastically. _Actually..._ Her direct approach had been very successful. Shockingly successful. She remembered back in senior year how she would _try_ and strike up a conversation, but only get a scowl in return. He held her in a different light back then in high school, but she _must_ have made progress if he's coming over for a supposed "study date."

 _Direct approach._

Alexis pivoted on her heel and reached for Harper's tie. She yanked him down for the second time today, and sealed her lips to his. He made a noise of surprise, but she felt his hands rest on her hips. They stood their for awhile. Their lips molded against each other. Not exactly a fight, but passionate. His lips pulled away, however, and Alexis chased after them until she was standing on her toes.

"And that? What was that for?"

Alexis' blue eyes narrowed dangerously up at him. "You mean I _can't_ kiss you any time I deem fit?"

"No. You can't." He said with mirth hidden in his bright green eyes.

She huffed as she shoved him away, but still keeping a hold on his tie. "Fine. It was for everything else you did. Now shut up and follow. We have studying to do." She said leading him to her room by the tie.

"Y'know. This is what men call _mixed signals_." Alexis ignored the snarky comment. She turned them around as they got to the foot of her bed, and placed both of her hands on his chest and shoved him down. She gave her best smirk as he looked up at her undoing the four top buttons on her blouse. Just for the teasing fun of it, she grabbed two handfuls of her own breasts and played with them herself. Knowing Harper was giving her his complete attention.

Harper tried to keep a calm expression as she crawled onto the bed and over him. Alexis still had the smirk on her face as she started to loosen his tie and unbutton his shirt. "So. Anatomy. Shall we start?" She whispered as she splayed both hands across his bare chest.

"The trapezius." She said as she nipped on the skin that connected his neck and shoulder. Her head dropped lower and she placed open-mouthed kisses on his chest. "Pectoralis major."

Alexis grabbed the shirt Harper loosely wore and had him pull it off. With one hand clawing at his shoulder, her other hand gripped his upper arm. "Biceps brachii." She said, kneading the muscle in her hand. Again, she placed kisses on his chest as she got progressively lower.

"Rectus abdominus. Navel." She listed off.

"Iliac furrow." She said, nipping at the shallow grooves of Harper's V-line. Her eyes looked up at him and she grinned. He was using his forearms as support watching her explore his body. Alexis ran her nails up and down his entire torso before hooking them under his pants and underwear. She pulled both down slowly, watching Harper's length appear with every inch. His cock shot up to stand straight when she pulled his pants down far enough.

She did her best to wrap a hand around his base while her other hand cupped his balls. With a mad grin, she kissed the head of his manhood. " _Cock and balls_." She whispered, ditching the medical terms.

One of Harper's hand threaded into her hair. With a strong grip, he pulled her up from his manhood and flipped their positions. He immediately dropped to claim her lips with his own as one of his hands snuck inside her blouse and gripped one of her breasts. Alexis moaned into his mouth, but pushed him away. With Harper above her, she unbuttoned the rest of her blouse and pulled it apart.

"Tits." She said breathlessly as she cupped her breasts in her hands. Harper's head was a blur as his mouth claimed a hardened bud. Alexis' head fell back and she closed her eyes. "Nnngh... Sensitive nipples..."

Again Harper paid no heed. One hand groped and kneaded her breast while he sucked on the other. Alexis writhed under him as he handled her his way. Below, her legs wrapped around one of his thighs and started grinding. Desperate for the throbbing to get attention.

"Harper!" She screamed as he softly clamped down on her nipple. Her back arched as he tugged on her. She whimpered as he switched focus to the other. Her hands woven into his auburn mess and kept him pressed against her breast. Alexis' grinding picked up and her grip tightened. Then, when Harper applied hard suction on her nipple, she lost it. Her back suddenly arched to its max as she whimpered and her hips spasmed out of control. Alexis went limp under Harper breathing heavily and her abused nipple separated from his lips with a small _pop_.

"Did you just come?" Alexis heard through her orgasmic daze. It took her a second to realize it, but yes. Harper had just made her climax by only sucking on her tits. Alexis couldn't do anything but moan and pull Harper back down in an embrace. She buried her nose in his hair and she inhaled his scent. Harper still placed kisses on her chest before going lower.

He laid prone between her legs when he kissed up one of her legs. "Calves. Hamstrings." She whispered, breathless. A gasp broke through her when he went under her skirt and kissed her throbbing lower lips. " _Pussy_." Her hands went to grab his hair, but she only felt the fabric of her skirt. "Clothes... Harper..." She got out.

Thankfully, he listened to her this time. He pulled himself from under her skirt and Alexis frantically took off her unbuttoned blouse and skirt. She looked up at him and spread her legs. Using her fingers to spread her lower lips. Anticipation built up in her as she watched Harper's features darken with lust before he lowered himself in front of her crotch.

Alexis' hips bucked when his fingers first came in contact and traced her outer lips, teasing her clit as well. Slowly, he plunged his middle finger into her and her back arched. Harper had long, nimble fingers, touching places that had never been touched. A gasp ripped through her as something warm and wet twirled around her clit. Alexis' hands again found their way into his hair, and she pressed his face into her crotch.

However, Harper withdrew his finger from her only to drape her legs over his shoulders. This time, his tongue licked the entire length of her lips, and her back would arch every time he went up. Harper spread her lips wide and dove his tongue in. Immediately, her thighs clamped around his head and she pressed him further down. Her hips bucked so much to the point Harper had to use one of his hands to keep her down.

Alexis moaned wantonly as his tongue twirled inside her walls. She felt his tongue draw back, but only to be replaced with two long fingers. Harper thrusted his fingers inside her at a fast pace. "Harper! Harper! Harper!" Alexis repeated like a mantra. Soon, Harper's mouth found her clit and he applied suction. Now, on the last leg till her climax, Alexis rocked her hips against his face so hard not even his hand could keep her down. The grip she had on his hair was almost tight enough to tear.

It was when Harper pinched her clit between his teeth did she lose it. "Fuuuck!" She screamed as she watched herself squirt all over Harper's face. Her walls clamped around his fingers, but he pulled them back and replaced it with his mouth. He lapped up her cum as her hips continued to buck randomly. She was still breathing heavily as be lifted himself from her crotch and crawled up her.

Alexis couldn't be mad at the proud smirk he wore. She was much to focused on her orgasmic high and the shine his face had from her cum. She reached up to cup the back of his neck and bring him down for a kiss. His tongue brushed her lips and she opened up. Her tongue meeting him half way. However, she gasped as something hot pressed against her sensitive pussy. Both of them broke the kiss to look down at Harper's cock prodding Alexis. Her hand went down and took hold of him. He gasped as his raging hard on brushed her wet pussy repeatedly.

Alexis' teeth took hold of his ear lobe before she whispered, "I'm ready for you."

Harper looked back up at her and got all of the confirmation in her blue eyes. He backed away so he stood next the edge of the bed and grabbed Alexis' thighs, dragging her to lay on the edge. He brushed his head against the opening again, wetting him with her juices and his pre-cum.

Alexis watched him ready himself, and she braced for what was to come. Wrapping her legs around his hips. It had been almost a year since she broke it off with Sean, and all she had since then were her own fingers. She was probably the tightest she's been since she was a virgin, and now she was here with Harper. A big step up from _anything_ she has had before, but Alexis knew she wanted this.

She felt Harper prod her lower lips again. Slowly, he pushed in and her lips were already being split by the head of his cock. Alexis' head fell back as she spread her arms wide grabbing handfuls of the bed sheet under her.

"Fuck..." She mewled. Harper leaned down and nuzzled her cheek with his nose. The action brought a strange flutter in her chest, and so she hooked an arm around his neck and held him close. "More." She whispered. "I want all of you."

She felt the tiniest nod against her cheek before he kissed her. Invading her mouth with her tongue and dominating her. Alexis fully submitted and lost herself in the kiss, bringing her other arm to wrap around his neck. Then, she felt Harper's cock retreat from her opening, and thrust straight back in. She whimpered as she was split open by Harper and the arms around his neck tightened. Another thrust, even deeper this time, and Alexis let go of Harper. Moaning loudly as her head fell back and she clutched the bed sheets. He retreated slowly again, Alexis moaning at the brief emptiness, before he filled her up again. This thrust was the hardest yet as his entire manhood disappeared into Alexis. Hitting something deep within her.

"Fuck! Harper!" She yelled out. Her body seizing up as her cum gushed around Harper's cock, some even squirting out of her again. She went limp once her orgasm passed through her. Alexis moaned as she felt him withdraw again and slowly ease back in. "Keep going..." She whispered to him. Harper did as she asked and picked up in his speed. Sliding in and out of her slick cavern. Harper groaned as he lowered himself, with only inches between their faces.

"You're so tight, Alex."

"Uh huh... You like... _fucking_ my tight cunt with your huge cock?" She questioned, egging him on.

It seemed to have worked because he stood straight again as he groaned and gripped her hips _hard_. His thrusts gained much more power, and Alexis' moans would always be broken by the thrusts that would shake her entire body. Her legs, which had been wrapped around Harper's waist, spread wide open, and Alexis restarted her mantra between every one of his thrusts.

 _Smack._ "Harper!" _Smack._ "Harper!" _Smack._ "Harper!"

Quickly, Harper hooked his hands behind her knees and brought them onto his shoulders. Raising the lower half of her body higher than the rest of her. His thrusts got faster, and Alexis' eyes rolled into the back of her head as the new angle hit deeper parts of her.

"Harperrr! I'm c-coming again!" She screamed as her walls closed around Harper's pistoning cock. Alexis looked up at the man fucking her through her orgasm. The grip he had on her thighs was hard enough to bruise, and with every thrust into her he'd release a small grunt. "Harper! Fuck me! Fuck me! Fuck me!"

Her legs fell from his shoulders as Harper pounded her relentlessly. Alexis felt his hands grip her breasts. So hard that all the pain started the mix with the pleasure. The hard slapping of skin filled the bedroom alongside Alexis' moans and Harper's grunts. His thrusts lost rhythm as he gained power, and every time, Alexis felt his thick cock drive _deep_ into her.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" She screamed after every thrust until her body shook through yet another orgasm. "Nnngh..." Alexis moaned, her head dropping back with her mouth slack. She felt Harper's huge cock withdraw from her. Leaving her empty. Looking up at him, she watched him furiously pump his cock over her stomach.

"Mmm..." Alexis moaned. "Are you gonna come for me? Cover my body with your hot, sticky cum?" She egged on running her hands across her body for emphasis. Her dirty talk was just the shove Harper needed. Groaning as he bucked his hips into his hand and shot his cum over Alexis. She moaned as she felt the hot cum hit her breasts and stomach. "Fuck yes..."

Harper caught himself on his arms before he collapsed on Alexis. He fell beside her, his legs hanging off the edge of the bed. Her hand landed on his chest, and he felt her slide lower and lower until she found his cock. Gripping him tightly at his base, and Harper moaned. He turned his head to look at her, but found her eyes closed. He looked lower and watched one of her fingers glide over her cum-covered body before bringing the digit in her mouth. While she moaned at the taste, Harper moaned at the act.

Alexis opened her eyes as she realized she had an audience. She turned to him with a grin as she scraped more of his cum off her body and repeated the act. She could clearly see he liked watching her, but he still looked at her weirdly. Unfazed, all she did is shrug. "What? It has a nice taste."

He snorted at her shameless reasoning, and closed his eyes to to revel in the post-orgasmic high. He felt the bed shift, however, and he saw Alexis standing up on quivering legs. Harper sat upright, but all Alexis did was turn her head and give another grin. She walked a bit bow-legged towards her bathroom door, and as he closed his eyes again he heard the sink running.

He did his best to ignore his still throbbing erection. It didn't mean the sex still wasn't good. With Alexis it was mind-blowing. Everything about her made the experience better ten fold. Every sound she made was like music to his ears, and her smooth skin felt heavenly against his.

Harper was so deep in his thoughts, he didn't realize that Alexis had already returned from cleaning herself. She stood in front of him, looking over Harper in all of his glory. He had thrown an arm over his face, and his manhood was still standing proudly. She quietly got down in her knees in between his legs. Then, she leaned forward and placed her lips on the base of his cock. He gasped, sharp and quick, as he picked his head up to look down. His eyes widened as he saw the familiar head of blonde hair above his crotch. Alexis placed kisses up the length of him before she started traveling up his chest.

"Hi." She whispered grinning, now hovering over Harper on all fours.

The man under her chuckled, "Hey." One of his hands cupped the back of her neck and brought her down for a kiss. As it carried on, they both realized this make out was different. It was slower. Both of them just simply enjoyed the light caresses and simple presence of each other. It was less lustful and carnal, but just as passionate. More... of something else entirely.

Both of them wanted more of it, and even though they didn't know why. They knew they'd find it in each other.

Alexis slowly lowered herself to straddle Harper. His manhood pressed between his stomach and her lower lips. She put both hands on his chest, and pushed herself up. Rocking her hips, Alexis ran her sensitive pussy up and down the long length of his cock. Her arousal making him shiny and slick. She closed her eyes and surrendered to the pleasure. Running her hands up her body and toying with the hardened buds on her breasts. She opened her eyes when she felt hands settle in her hips, and looked down. She wished she hadn't.

Alexis hadn't seen Harper look at her like that in a very long time. The look that can only be described as starstruck. His slightly dropped jaw was now a sharpened edge, and the admiring eyes were a much brighter green. In high school, that look always gave her more confidence. More power. That look made her want to say, _Yeah. I'm the best. Even_ he _knows it._

"Don't look at me like that." She mumbled. Now it only brought shame. It only makes her want to say, _I don't deserve to be looked at like that._

Harper's eyes widened as he heard her and then turned downcast. "Sorry."

Alexis immediately realized the hurt look and shook her head frantically. "Nononono!" She whispered, leaning down so their faces only had a few inches in between. She looked anywhere, but those green eyes. Her mouth opening and closing trying to think of the best way to say it. When she tried to look back into his eyes she lost all of her confidence. Her features fell, and then her entire head. Burying her face into his chest to hide herself from him. Which was a bit ironic.

" _I'm_ sorry." Alexis mumbled against his skin. Memories from high school resurfaced. The days that seemed monotonous. Those were the worst days she realized. Because a lot of those days always had Harper in the background. Always being teased or bullied. It made her sick and disgusted. That she once considered the days her "friends" bullied Harper as a regular day. She shook her head softly, thinking she could rattle them out of her mind. "I'm so sorry." She mumbled again.

Alexis felt arms wrap around her. Lean and strong. "You're crying." She heard him whisper. Shocked, she raised her head to wipe the tears away. Harper's arms slid down to her waist as her own grabbed hold of his broad shoulders.

"I'm sorry." She repeated much stronger this time. "For everything. For _high school_." His shoulders tensed under her grip. Now frightened, she kept on apologizing. "You didn't deserve _any_ of that. We... we..." Her features hardened into a scowl as she continued, "We made your life hell for no reason."

Seconds passed in suffocating silence, and Alexis found herself slowly shrinking as she felt his gaze on her.

"It wasn't your fault." He whispered. Barely loud enough for her to hear it, but she did. Her eyes snapped up to look at him.

"Did you not just hear me?" She said glaring down at him. "We—"

"They, Alex. They. Sean, Riley, Trevor. Yes, but not you. Never you. _You_ never did any of that. You barely acknowledged my presence."

"T-That's even worse!" She countered with her upper lip curling. Disgusted in herself. "I did nothing to stop it! I didn't give you the time of day for all of high school! I didn't pay enough attention, and when I finally did... you already suffered so much. I was too late! Too oblivious! Too idiotic! Too—"

Her entire body was crushed against his lean one as his hand pulled her down by the back of her neck. In only two days, it had become an instinct to fight his invading tongue with her own. In the seconds their tongues battled, Alexis used her anger to fuel the passion. However she realized why she was angry just as sudden as Harper's attack. She used her hands on his shoulders to shove herself away from his lips. Again she glared down at him.

"Why did you do _that_?!" She yelled at him. However, Harper didn't seem the least bit intimidated by her anger. His features remained soft, but his green eyes were intensifying. He slowly sat up right, firmly wrapping his arms around her waist. Now, Alexis was suddenly reminded about how naked they were. The heat radiating from his manhood, and the way her breasts crushed against his lean chest. Flight instincts took action and she tried to wiggle her way out, but it only made him tighten his grip on her. Despite herself and her will, Alexis looked into Harper's eyes.

"Because I forgive you." He whispered.

"You shouldn't." Alexis said shaking her head slightly. Denial in her blue eyes. "You really, _really_ shouldn't."

Harper pressed his forehead against hers. Her eyes flicked up and down. Making eye contact, and then breaking it. "How long has it been since you started chasing me?"

"Ten months and six days." She mumbled. A second passed before her eyes widened and cheeks blushed, realizing she just gave him the definite time. "Give or take a day?" She said, trying to placate her embarrassment.

Harper made a noise of amusement at the fact she had been counting. "What do you want from me, Alex? What have you been chasing after?"

"I wanted your forgiveness. I wanted to become your friend." _You don't sit on your friend's lap nude, dripping, and throbbing, Alex._ "I may have overshot the latter..." Alexis added in a mumble.

A crooked grin formed on his face. A grin that was quickly becoming endearing to her. "You have my forgiveness, and my friendship, Alex. Now what? What do you want now?"

Her blue eyes stared into the endless green. One of her hands rose and she glided her fingers across his jaw. She doesn't know if he saw the desire she had, but Alexis felt it. She felt it pulling her to him, and there was no rejecting it. She would have to deal with this pull for the rest of her life.

"I couldn't get it if I wanted to. It's a dream that is out of my reach."

"What's the dream?" Harper whispered. The arms around her tightened slightly, and his forehead pressed against hers harder.

"My Harper. Your Alex." She murmured as her eyes closed. Seconds passed before the arms around her loosened. Alexis expected this. Expected him to allow her to be a friend, but never a lover. She made to get up off him. Allow him to get dress and leave while she looked for a hole to go die in. However, the hands gripped her hips and kept her still. Slowly, those hands inched up her sides to her upper arms. They guided her arms to wrap around Harper's neck.

"Am I out of your reach right now?" She heard next to her ear.

"You don't need me." Alexis argued. "You don't need a reminder."

"I've survived the worst of life alone." Harper countered. "I don't _need_ anyone. If I choose _you_. It's because I value you, and want you with me." She opened her eyes once again and looked deep into his eyes. His hands traveled back down her body, and started raising her. "I want you with me, Alex."

His hands went to grab her rear. Spreading her ass cheeks, and she gasped quietly as Alexis felt Harper prod her opening once more. She looked down at him. He was waiting for her to make her decision. Well, there never was a decision on her part.

Alexis lowered herself, Harper's manhood splitting her lower lips wide open once again. Her breathing increased dramatically as she adjusted to Harper's giant size yet again. She forced her small cavern to take all of his manhood until she sat on his lap once more. She finally did, and her arms were wrapped around his neck tightly. Her inner walls stretched around his thick shaft, and she felt every single inch of him. Alexis felt his entire cock pulse and throb inside of her. She focused all of her attention in flexing her walls around him. Squeezing and massaging the thick piece of meat buried inside her.

"Alex..." Harper groaned out, his head falling onto her shoulder. The hands on her ass gripped harder.

"Your Alex." She reminded him. She raised herself halfway up his length, and then slowly fell back onto him. Biting her lip as she felt delicious friction against her walls. One of her hands gave his hair a tug, and pulled his head back. Instantly claiming his lips as she starting to slowly rock back and forth. The room was filled with their passion and another emotion both were too young to truly recognize. They clung to each other like lifelines. Their tongues dancing, and hands lightly caressing the other's bodies.

Alexis separated herself from his lips. Arching her back, she cupped a breast and offered it to Harper. With a hand on the back of his neck, she guided his lips to her nipple and let him claim it. She sighed in pleasure, stroking his auburn hair and squeezing the cock inside her. She breathed deeply to keep her composure as she felt Harper leading her to yet another climax. She squeezed his cock again. Feeling the hands on her ass grip painfully.

"I'm gonna come, Alex." Harper said, his forehead pressing against her chest.

"Let go, Harper." Alexis whispered to him, squeezing his cock yet again. Harper groaned as Alexis felt her own orgasm wash over her with his cum starting to fill her full. Alexis' walls clenched around his manhood, milking him of all of his seed, before finally fluttering around him. To Alexis, the feeling was indescribable. Feeling Harper repeatedly swell then shoot his cum into her. In the back of her mind, she connected the complications. Alexis had never let Sean near her without protection, but now she had Harper, bareback inside her, filling her fertile womb with his seed. It only made her feel great. The act satisfied some primal part deep within her. Her entire orgasm was extraordinary. While the mind-blowing orgasms Harper had given her earlier were an entirely different beast. The feeling of the pleasure washing over her body like a wave was her new personal favorite.

Both of them tightly clung to the other as Harper's orgasm finally finished. Alexis pulled back from Harper and looked down at him. They caught each other's eyes and they both closed the distance. Harper stayed buried inside of Alexis as they laid on top of the bed. They were finally tired out of their kissing and Alexis buried her face into his neck.

"Stay the night?" She whispered.

"Of course."

Alexis pushed herself up, and cupped her breast again. Holding it in front of his face. This time, her cheeks reddened as he looked up at her questionably.

"I k-kinda like the feeling." She eventually murmured to him. Thankfully, he didn't question it any longer and took her in his mouth. Alexis sighed in pleasure as she raked her hand through his hair. She didn't know why, but she found odd pleasure in the act, and was thankful that Harper didn't have any complaints. After a particularly hard nip, her walls clenched around his soft manhood and they both moaned.

Harper stopped his sucking and seconds passed before he broke the silence. "I didn't pull out." His voice wasn't frightened or panicked. Still calm, surprisingly. More like just stating a mistake.

"I didn't really want you to pull out." Alexis admitted. She pushed herself up into a sitting position. She looked down at him and found he wasn't really worried, a lot like her. They both smiled at each other and both knew neither of them would regret anything that comes from this night. If anything came from it at all. Slowly, she raised her hips and his flaccid length left her tight opening. Her walls now clenched air as she tried to hold in his seed, and she felt extremely empty. Idly, she wondered when she could feel Harper fill her once more.

They both moved under her bed covers, and turned on their sides. Facing each other. Alexis eyed his current position. Harper had his hand under his head and his arm bent in front of his head. _Maybe I could just..._

Alexis shuffled forward inch by inch until her head rested on his bicep and her breasts crushed against his muscular chest. Her arms wrapped around his torso and her nails lightly scraped his back. "Mmm..." She moaned, kissing the bicep under her head. "I'm never going back to regular pillows." Her smile grew as she felt his free hand run up and down her hip. "So... does this mean I can kiss you any time I deem fit, now?"

"I don't know." Harper responded, his face bending down closer. "Do I get the same deal?"

"Oh, I'll let you do anything whenever you deem fit." She whispered, her hands traveling lower and lower until she gripped his ass. They both closed the small gap between their lips. It only lasted a few seconds, but it felt like lightening traveled through her entire body.

"It would only be fair if you got the same deal, then." He whispered back. Instead of replying, Alexis smiled contently and closed her eyes. Feeling her tiredness creeping up on her.

"Then in that case. You're stuck with me." _No way am I letting you go now._

"And _you_ are stuck with _me_." _Maybe... we can make this work. I hope so._

* * *

 **And done! Didn't think this would turn out to be a 17k monster, though, but whatever!**

 **I don't know how I feel about Snotlout and Ruffnut. I don't really like antagonizing them, but I needed some old bullies for Hiccup that can't seem to grow up.**

 **Also, I have gotten a lot of reviews saying I should continue my other one-shots, so I'll say this right now. This story was built off of one of my dead prompts so there won't be any sequel for this.** **Tell me what you think, or what I should improve on.**


End file.
